Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seating furniture, preferably an armchair or sofa, having a base body, preferably a backrest, a seat or a frame and a functional part, preferably a head part, a foot part or an armrest, which can pivot fitting with respect to the base body, at least one pivot fitting for adjusting the functional part relative to the base body and a preferably separate lift setting mechanism for locking the functional part with respect to the base body, the lift setting mechanism having a guide means and a lug which is displaceable with respect to the guide means, the lift setting mechanism being movable out of an adjustment position which blocks, in a positive and/or clamping manner, the movement of the functional part relative to the base body into several positions in a direction of load into a reset position which releases the movement of the functional part relative to the base body from at least one position in the direction of load and the functional part being supported by a pivot lever.
The invention also relates to seating furniture, preferably an armchair or sofa, having a base body, preferably a backrest, a seat or a frame and a functional part, preferably a head part, a foot part or an armrest, which can pivot fitting with respect to the base body, at least one pivot fitting for adjusting the functional part relative to the base body and a locking joint for locking the functional part with respect to the base body in a locking position of the locking joint, the functional part being supported by a pivot lever and being connected to the base body by an adjusting lever, the pivot lever and the adjusting lever being interconnected by the locking joint which forms a pivot axis and the locking joint having a toothed ring and a locking mechanism which engages in the toothed ring in the locking position.
Description of Related Art
Various configurations of seating furniture, for example in the form of sofas or armchairs, are known which have pivotable functional parts with respect to a base body and allow the user to adopt a comfortable sitting and/or reclining position. Possible functional parts are in particular head parts which are also known as head supports, foot parts or armrests. Considered here as basic bodies are all bodies of the seating furniture, relative to which the functional part is adjusted. In this respect, possible basic bodies are particularly those which are themselves not adjusted, although this is not obligatory. The base body can be, for example a backrest, a seat or a frame in which the seat and/or the backrest can be accommodated. However, instead of a frame, a chassis is also possible which together with attachment parts, for example in the form of side parts, can form a frame.
In this respect, the person using the seating furniture can rest his head comfortably against the head part, he can put his feet or legs comfortably on the foot part and can rest his arms comfortably on the armrests. A possible motor adjustment of the head part with respect to the backrest further enhances the user's comfort. Furthermore, the functional part can be fixed in any position.
To adjust the functional part, the seating furniture has so-called pivot fitting which allow a specific adjustment of the functional part relative to the base body. The pivot fitting have at least one pivot lever which at least partly supports the functional part.
To ensure an appropriate adjustability and at the same time a lockability of the functional part in the desired position or in different positions, in some cases so-called lift setting mechanisms are used. Lift setting mechanisms comprise a guide means, for example in the form of a housing, and a lug which can be moved and extended with respect to the guide means. In this respect, the lug and guide means are preferably interconnected in a substantially linearly guided manner. Furthermore, the lug supports a spring-loaded catch element which, as a result of the spring force when the lug is extended, engages or can engage in seats provided for this purpose along the guide means. In this respect, the seats and the catch element are coordinated with each other such that after the lug has engaged in a seat, it cannot be moved again in the opposite direction along the guide means or cannot be reinserted into the guide means, optionally in the form of a housing. This is prevented by the positive engagement of the catch element in the corresponding seat. However, the lug can be easily further moved or extended out of the same position. To be able to bring the lug back into the starting position, it must firstly be moved or extended into an end position. In so doing, the catch element is blocked so that when the lug is pushed back, for example into the housing, the catch element cannot engage in the seats. However, when the lug is again extended relative to the guide means or is extended out of the housing, the catch element is reactivated and consequently re-engages, at least potentially, successively in the seats.
Due to the previously described blocking of a movement of the lug and the releasing, as required, of this movement, the lift setting mechanism also blocks the movement of the functional part, more specifically preferably in a direction of load. This occurs when the functional part is loaded as intended by the user. Due to the coupling of functional part and base body to the pivot fitting and the lift setting mechanism, the movement of the lug relative to the guide means of the lift setting mechanism is accompanied by an adjustment of the functional part relative to the base body and vice versa.
For other seating furniture of the mentioned type, a locking joint for locking the functional part relative to the base body in a locking position of the locking joint is provided instead of a lift setting mechanism. In this respect, the locking joint connects the pivot lever which supports the functional part, to the adjusting lever by which the pivot lever is connected to the base body. Furthermore, the locking joint forms a pivot axis about which the pivot lever and thereby the functional part can be pivoted about the adjusting lever, more specifically in any case in one direction (adjustment direction). However, in the other direction in which the pivot lever is loaded during intended operation (direction of load), the pivot pivoting movement of the pivot lever is at least partly obstructed. For this purpose, the locking joint has a toothed ring and a locking mechanism which can be configured, for example as a pawl or it can have a row of teeth corresponding to the toothed ring. In a locking position of the locking joint, the locking mechanism engages in the toothed ring and prevents the toothed ring from being able to rotate with respect to the locking mechanism in the aforementioned direction. In this way, the pivot lever can be held in different positions, depending on the point at which the locking mechanism engages in the toothed ring.
In this respect, the locking mechanism can be associated with the adjusting lever and the toothed ring can be associated with the pivot lever or vice versa. If the locking mechanism and the toothed ring are rigidly connected to the corresponding lever, the engagement between locking mechanism and toothed ring prevents the pivot lever from being pivoted with respect to the adjusting lever in the direction of load. It is possible for the pivot lever to pivot about the adjusting lever in the opposite direction, which is achieved by a corresponding bevel of the teeth of the toothed ring and/or by an appropriate configuration of the locking mechanism. Thus, while pivoting in one direction, the toothed ring slides on the locking mechanism, whereas this is not the case in the opposite direction, more specifically in different positions of the pivot lever. In order to move the pivot lever back into the starting position, it must firstly be pivoted into an end position. Only then is it possible for the pivot lever to pivot back into the starting position by an appropriate mechanism.
A disadvantage of previous seating furniture is the installation space required for the pivot fitting and/or the complexity of the pivot fitting. For this reason, corresponding seating furniture has a corresponding size and/or complexity, which is obstructive, less attractive and more cost-intensive.